Update:The Game Filter is Here!
The Game Filter is Here! This week Old School sees the release of the highly anticipated game filter as well as a much needed update to the skill guides and a small tweak to the stamina potion. Game filter Some activities in Old School can leave your chat box looking a little like this Well, thanks to Mod Reach working through roughly 5,000 lines of code we now have the game filter! This cleans up the messages that pop up in your chat box by hiding some of the less informative, more repetitive messages. To enable the filter, simply right click the Game button beneath the chatbox and select Filter. With the game filter enabled the chat box shown above looks like this If you notice any messages that are clogging up the chat box a little more than they should, let Mod Reach know by tweeting @JagexReach. Skill guide refresh Last week Mod John C posted a thread on the forums asking players to help find any missing information from the skill guides and level-up messages in Old School. The community pulled through and John has worked through all of the skill guides updating them with the missing content that players submitted. You will now be able to find a lot more information in the skill guides as well as some improved level-up messages. Stamina potion tweaks After releasing stamina potions a few players pointed out that they look a little too similar to zamorak brews. To make sure people know exactly which potions they have the colour of the stamina potions has been altered. In response to some feedback after release last week amylase has now been made tradeable. If you have been stocking up on marks of grace now might be the time to cash in and get your reward. In other news… *Tweaked Vet'ion slightly to prevent safespotting. *Decorative range and mage armour from castlewars no longer uses male models on females. *Spam clicking the last item in a bank tab will no longer withdraw the first item from the next tab. *Trouble brewing crew counts now update correctly when you die in the lobby. *Players inside clan wars viewing orbs are no longer visible on the minimap. *The warning prompted when dropping high value items now has option to disable it permanently. *The Midsummer event has been removed. Discuss this update on the forum thread. Yesterday we put up a Bounty Hunter developer blog. Click here to check it out and make sure to let us know what you would like to see happen with Bounty Hunter. Content poll #22 is now open, so head over to the poll home and have your say about new boss monster pets, graphical reworks and more. Clan Cup registrations opened on Monday. Click here to see what is in store for this year's event. Don't miss our Q&A livestream from 5pm on Twitch! Keep up-to-date with updates and what is going on with the Old School team by following us on Twitter: @JagexAlfred, @JagexAsh, @JagexJohnC, @JagexMatK, @JagexReach, @JagexRonan and @JagexWeath Mods Alfred, Ash, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan & Weath The Old School Team